This invention relates to an applicator device for a free-flowing substance comprising a carrier body which is provided with an application device and which, on the side farther from the application device, has a cylindrical pin which is penetrated by a transverse channel from which an axial channel branches off and leads to the application device. On the cylindrical pin there is a reservoir device that is used to hold the free-flowing substance and has at least one ring-shaped edge seal that is located on the inside and interacts in a sealing manner with the cylindrical pin of the carrier body. The applicator device is activated by pushing the reservoir device on the cylindrical pin in the direction of the application device.
An applicator device of this type is described in DE 200 19 091 U1 and is used in particular for the application of pharmaceutical or cosmetic substances onto the human body. The applicator device of the prior art is realized in the form of a mini-syringe and, as the application device, has a tip in the form of a hollow needle, by means of which the free-flowing substance can be deposited. For activation, the reservoir device, which is realized in the shape of a pot or in the form of a tube that is closed on one end, is pushed manually on the cylindrical pin so that the pin acts like a piston which displaces the free-flowing substance stored in the reservoir device, whereby the free-flowing substance flows through the transverse channel and the axial channel of the carrier body to the application tip. During the activation, the side wall of the reservoir device is displaced into a ring-shaped recess that surrounds the cylindrical pin.
Unfortunately a controlled pushing of the test-tube shaped reservoir device on the cylindrical pin turns out to be difficult. As a result, the applicator device described in DE 200 19 091 U1 has the disadvantage that the precision dosing of the free-flowing substance is not easily possible.